glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Veir
Veir is co-writer of the Glitchtale. It's known that he also helped with the plot of the story, especially in Season 2. Achievements * Co-Writer of Glitchtale. * A core member of the Glitchtale Crew. Trivia * He is also a moderator on Twitch. * His favorite color is green. * Veir is worth $600. * Veir has 9 years worth of experience in animating and has been doing it longer than Camila. * Veir and the crew get a first peek preview and enjoy the emotional pains of others as they react to the episodes. * Veir cried a little at the Season One Finale. ** A special line in the last episode of Season 1 triggers Veir. * According to Veir "Frisk is not a pacifist child." * Veir is color blind, so he has a hard time pointing out Justice and Integrity. * Veir and Camila have been together for more than a few years. ** They started on January 12. Veir got dumped once but got together after 6 months. * Integrity was the only soul to kill monsters. The tutu did say it was "Dusty" after all. * As stated by Veir, Sans gift to Asriel (The flower) was from Asgore's garden. * According to Veir, Gaster's fight wasn't just a fight but a "Strategic clash." ** Gaster sent down small attacks to check Betty and to see her reactions, then sent out the ones which she could be weakened by. ** Seeing how betty would react. Learning her strengths, Her patterns. Then on the second part of the fight, He went all out. Distracting Kumu with the buzz, he saw Betty attack, distracting Kumu from dodging the shield bubble. He now separated them and attacks at Betty with an ability that covers a lot of the ground, forcing her to dodge by jumping. Once in the air, she couldn't dodge. She didn't have Akumu, and she was totally vulnerable, thats where Gaster hits her with the blaster. He didn't know she grew more powerful when she was afraid, so the power she gained when she thought she was gonna die, fed to Akumu for more strength, enough to break the bubble. It's not just a fight, it's a strategic clash. * Veir doesn't want any more deaths in the show, but Cami's bloodthirsty. ** Veir's the one who convinced Cami to play Genocide in the Undertale game. * "I didn't kill a single soul in my first playthrough," this hinted that Veir played his first route as a pacifist until Asgore since he didn't know the combat system. ** Camila at the other hand killed the first Froggit she saw. "Cami was instinctively driven to kill While I was to spare." ~ Veir. * Veir didn't want to go genocide on his next route but he wanted to know how strong Sans was. ** It took him 15 tries to kill Sans and it took Camila 8. * Camila had to remove the part where Bete Noire was able to move from body to body. External links * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1fS9xATeFZ0MKZuuyMGGHQ * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kingveir Navigation es:Veir tr:Veir ru:Veir Category:Staff Category:Content